Mister Howl (HIATUS)
by Signore Urlo
Summary: During the Christmas break of 1912, the headmaster gave out a new course to students that stay during the breaks. The one who teaches it, Mister Howl, won't be an official professor of Hogwarts til the next school year. Those who stayed were required to take the course, and the ones who came back have the option of taking it. "Welcome to the Chaos Theory. I am Mister Howl."
1. Proper Context

**Signore Urlo is Italian for Lord Shout, apparently. Thought it meant something else. O.o**

 **This is my first FF story. I figured that between HP and Naruto, HP would be better to start out with as I know it better. Also, takes place in end of second year (OC coming in during the Christmas break), all of third year.  
**

 **WARNING: Language, POSSIBLE violence, POSSIBLE sexual themes, dark themes (will add on later, maybe)**

 **DISCLAIMER: Er... I own only my OC, Signore Urlo AKA Mister Howl (yes, I got the "Mister Howl" part from the YTer's name MrHoowwl. The pic for the cover is from Hoowwl's cover of Hey, Sleepyhead with Squadus and Fome.**

 **SUMMARY:**  
 _During the Christmas break of 1912, the headmaster gave out a new course to students that stay during the breaks. The one who teaches it, Mister Howl, won't be an official professor of Hogwarts til the next school year. Those who stayed were required to take the course, and the ones who came back have the option of taking it._

 _Mister Howl, with his piercing golden eyes and low, deep voice, is intimidating. Though with how he practically preaches about the Chaos Theory and how he constantly says the word human as if he wasn't one of them..._

 _"Welcome to the Chaos Theory. I am Mister Howl."_

* * *

 _ **Mister Howl  
**_

 _ **Chapter I: A Conversation with the Headmaster in "Proper Context"**_

* * *

 _Third POV_ _| Signore Urlo_

"Pardon, you wan' me 'o wha'?"

"I want you to teach-"

"No, no' tha'. I mean the whole "wri'e your race" business."

"Oh, yes. I need to know what you are in case there's a possibility of you endangering the students." Seeing golden eyes peek out from the hood, Dumbledore continued. "Werewolves have been on Hogwarts grounds before, as a student and in the forest nearby. I may be wrong, but you are a werewolf, correct?"

Urlo has never been more thankful for his own, private booth. No one could hear this kind of stuff, which shouldn't reach their ears. The Ministry of Magic heavily discriminates. Purebloods are put into the highest regard, halfbloods being the "average people". Muggleborns are the outcasts, pretty much. But, that is only for wizards. Other races, such as centaurs, vampires and werewolves are put on a slate even lower than muggleborns because they are "magical creatures that cannot use magic", which is total BS.

"I can unders'and tha' sir, bu' why do you wan' me 'o 'each there? I ain' nobody special."

The old man grinned. "Why, you're the last of your kind. You aren't necessarily safe out here, where the forests are much too small for something of your being. You, a magnificent beast who rules hundreds of acres of land in forests. And you don't have to hide yourself, my good man. Tom won't tell a soul, and no one can come back here without his expressed permission."

Two pairs of eyes met, one glowing golden with mistrust, the other twinkling in blue. Eventually the hooded man spoke again, though this time his voice was _much_ deeper, and with an Italian accent, for he could be nothing else, by how his R's are naturally rolled.

"What do you want? If you have not have had any of your Authors called in for "mysterious killings" within the past cen-decade, then why am I, much less anyone else here, "not safe" as you so put it, _Preside?"_ You could hear the frown in his tone. _  
_ **(Headmaster)**

"Because you are the last of your kind, as I said. Besides, wouldn't you want to do what you've been shunned to, because of your race?"

Despite Dumbledore's words, it took another three and a quarter hours for Urlo to agree.

The old man grinned at the younger, whose face he still couldn't see. "Well, since you'll be teaching this year, why don't I see my staff's face?" Urlo let out a deep sigh, a tan and bare hand reaching up to pull down the "offending" hood.

Signore Urlo was a twenty-one year old Brazilian-Italian man who stood at 5`10, weighing 168 pounds. With black hair reach the nape of his neck, it seemed almost purple in the dim lighting of the Leaky Cauldron. Half of it was pulled back into a small tail, the rest down. His modern "muggle" jacket was zipped up with the sleeves rolled down, so Dumbledore couldn't see what he was wearing, but he does see a black cord around the man's neck. He wasn't sure if anything was on it or not, though. The jacket was black.

The headmaster slid a packet across the table, with a pen. "You need to fill those out. The only ones who will read them are myself, Minrevia, and Poppy." Urlo gave a slow nod, reluctant. Nonetheless, he picked up the pen. Within ten minutes he had the first and second pages filled out, reading the other five pages in fifteen, scribbling here and there.

"I merely wrote "Pureblood" in the race section, in case a member from the Ministry of Magic gets their hands on this. Though it is not a lie, so they cannot call me out on it." Dumbledore nodded, taking the packet and putting it in his pocket. He then clasped his hands together, setting his chin on them.

"If I may, Signore-"

"Urlo."

"-Urlo, I know you are a werewolf, but what exactly are you? What caused the great kings of the forest to go extinct? What caused you to be so? You call yourself a pureblood, but what did that mean to your people?"

Urlo's hand, which was resting calmly on the table, had tensed up. His fingers dug into the table harshly, creating spider-like cracks. "I would appreciate it if you would stop speaking of my people. Though to answer your question, I am a wolf. Nothing were. The were in werewolf only applies to humans, to wolves that have both human and wolf characteristics. My kind can either be called Purebloods or Wolves.

"Only the infants can use magic, however many elders cannot because it was not needed to survive. I am one of the few that have stuck with it, adding it to my arsenal. I am the container of the spirit of the wolves, Signore. I was born with no name, yet was gifted one by Signore, Urlo. If you are blessed at birth by any of our gods, you are royalty. If you are not chosen, that would be your equivalent of halfblood. If you were damned, sacrificed... well, those are the muggles, not muggleborn. Muggleborn are the elders, ironically.

"I am the purest of my race, though not because I am the container. At first, that was all I was, a container. A figurehead. It turned out sometime later that I really was Signore, only that I went through reincarnation. Incarnation, for us, is just as it sounds. It is internal. Everything you see and hear may be different, but the feelings, mindset, heart and soul will not change.

"I am more pure then any of your so called "pureblooded _maghi"._ I do not care how I must act. If a wolf cannot have his dignity, a part of him _muore._ Understand that I am only telling you this because it will be best if I have someone to help me and who knows my situation if something goes so morbidly wrong that I must flee." **(wizards/dies)**

Dumbledore nodded, a look of fascination on his face. Then confusion.

"If you're Signore, the god of wolves, then are you not immortal?" Dead silence and a heavy sigh was all he got. Well, at first. "As I am to show whomever I work with and who I teach how I look, then I must show my... employer also. I can either show you right now and answer your question, or show you later and raise more."

No need to raise more later. Urlo has already done that with what he has just said. It must've shown on his face, for the man stood. Briefly making sure that the thick, magically enhanced curtains were closed all the way, he unzipped his jacket. Dumbledore only had a brief second to see a blue crystal on a black cord, and only that, before the jacket ripped apart. He blinked. There, in the man's place, was a large- _'too large to be "human"'-_ very god-like wolf, his mind supplied.

The head of the creature lifted. Piercing, blazing, borderline glowing eyes met Dumbledore's. The necklace was still around it's neck, through as more of a choker this time around. If Dumbledore were to stand, with the wolf standing also, it's head would reach the wizard's own. Simply put, the wolf _dwarfed_ him.

Urlo opened his maw slightly, deep words rumbling and disrupting the silence. _"Albus,_ this _is why is it not safe for any being. I am more safe around normal humans than the magical, as they have less of a chance catching me. I can stay in my human form as long as I must during a full moon, though I will become extremely sick to the point of being on my deathbed if I do not turn long enough to have the rays of the moon touch me. I am linked to the moon in every way. If the moon is blocked out, I become transparent-no more than a ghost. If you still insist on having me, than you must be prepared to either lie or have some real good excuse during those times."_

Hearing the serious tone, Dumbledore nodded, solemn. "I understand, Urlo. I may ask more questions on your condition during those times so I can think of better reasons of why you are not at feasts and what not." A pause. "When you become transparent, is that during only the blockage of the full moon?"

A shake of a furry head. Dumbledore had the sudden thought of feeling that midnight colored fur, but resisted. _"No, it applies to all moons. For the new moon, however, I am like that until the next moon comes and is unblocked. I am most vulnerable during the new moon, the full coming a close second on whether or not I turn."_

"What if you do not turn then, Urlo?"

 _"Albus, is it not obvious? I will die. I have been reincarnated enough times to know that that is the only way to kill me, not counting by quite literally ripping my head off. Speaking of, I can also die like a normal human if my heart is damaged. So, I wish to form a deal with you."_

Now, this had Dumbledore worried. It was common knowledge that you _never_ make a deal with a god of any kind. Especially Hades, but we all know what happened there. Though despite being worried, he was also concerned. Obviously it involved protecting Urlo's heart. Well, the organ at least. The poor man was knocked out of his musings as the wolf in front of him suddenly turned human. He almost had a heart attack-and of course he _had_ to blink and miss the transformation.

Luckily Urlo wasn't one of those people who, when turning back to human, lost their clothes. Now that the man didn't have his jacket, Dumbledore could see just what he was wearing. He had a blue and black form fitting, sleeveless, thick collared shirt. Under it was what seemed to be an even more form fitting undershirt, of which was a deep purple-almost black-with black lines, plaid. It reached below the shirt. His forearms were covered by the same pattern at the undershirt. His pants were black and bunched up at the bottom, somehow not going over the back of the shoe and being stepped on. The shoes were sneakers, a dull white and incredible dark purple. **(refer to cover)**

It was plain to say that Signore Urlo was, despite his most likely old age, a very modern-in the now kind of man.

"Urlo?"

"Yes, Albus?"

"Just how old are you?" The god hummed, tilting his head back to look at the ceiling in thought.

"Well... this body is twenty-one years of age. My last lived to... a hundred and forty three, I think. As a total since I was born a century ago? Maybe around nine hundred years of age? Oh, yeah-" He blinked and faced the man again. "-When I say a century ago, as that does not match to my current and overall age, I meant via the Chaos Theory. More specifically the Butterfly Effect, but still." He suddenly clamped his mouth shut, lips that were normally set into a straight line twitching upwards for a grin.

The twinkle in Dumbledore's eyes multiplied by a hundred. "I know _exactly_ what you can teach."

Urlo was fond of the stars. Was. He was before he met the man who had them in his eyes. He did _not_ like the look the man had. And he had the _brilliant_ idea of questioning the statement that has just been made by said man.

"Oh?"


	2. Chaos Theory

**Sorry for OOCness... I'm not good with Dumbledore or Draco, really. Mostly Harry, I would think. O.o And ten floors because, in the forth movie, when Harry flew around the castle with the dragon, that castle has to be at least ten floors tall, if not more. There's my reason, go look it up and try to deny it.**

 **NOTE: "Signore Urlo" is different from "Mister Howl". The latter is ONLY for a student, staff member, outsider, or during class. The aforementioned one is for Dumbledore, Poppy, and whomever else he trusts.**

 **Sorry that the classes are small... in my defense, CT class is the longest I'm willing to do for education on MY break. Then again, I quite like my own theory on it... Eh. And if my explaination doesn't really make sense, sorry. I'm trying to explain as much as I can.**

 **SUMMARY:**  
 _During the Christmas break of 1912, the headmaster gave out a new course to students that stay during the breaks. The one who teaches it, Mister Howl, won't be an official professor of Hogwarts til the next school year. Those who stayed were required to take the course, and the ones who came back have the option of taking it._

 _Mister Howl, with his piercing golden eyes and low, deep voice, is intimidating. Though with how he practically preaches about the Chaos Theory and how he constantly says the word human as if he wasn't one of them..._

 _"Welcome to the Chaos Theory. I am Mister Howl."_

* * *

 _ **Mister Howl**_

 _ **Chapter II: Chaos Theory  
**_

* * *

 _Third POV | Signore Urlo_

Harry and Ron were in a particularly foul mood. They had just only escaped the damn spiders in the Forbidden Forest. They were heading back to their dormitory when Ron pointed out that there was a feast. One of which, for once, Harry didn't want to go to. Yes, Potter was feeling _quite_ foul today.

Entering the Great Hall, there wasn't anymore of a change than nor-okay, that's a lie. The four tables were gone and replaced with the head one, seats on each side. The only other oddity was of a new man next to Dumbledore, on the headmaster's left as the right was occupied by McGonagall. With dark hair half pulled back, rather tanned skin, odd clothing (for a wizard), deep voice (if it was him they were hearing) and golden eyes, like with most new people, the duo didn't what what to make of the newcomer.

Once the remaining students had entered and sat down (including Malfoy and his cronies), the headmaster stood, pulling the new man up with him. It was clear that he didn't like that, wrenching his bare arm out of Dumbledore's grip and sitting back down, crossing his arms and presumably crossing his legs. Still, the smile on the old man's slightly worn face didn't fade. Not even when the issue with Twanley came up.

"Welcome! Since it's Christmas and your families aren't here, the staff and I decided to eat together until the others come back. So... let's eat!" Food appeared on the table. It was duly noted, silently, that if anyone had a question or disagreement with the new person being here that it would be taken care of after everyone has eaten.

Harry and Ron not so subtly watched the new man take only meat onto his plate. That was normal enough, maybe he would get other food later? But then the strangeness started. The meat he chose wasn't exactly... cooked. Well, it might've been at one point, but it was clear to everyone's eyes that the meat had been in a cold place, making the cooked part moot. But then he cut a piece off-a rather large, but still manageable chunk-and placed it in his mouth, eyes trained on the food only. He seemed to barely chew, the flow and movement of his arms not stopping. When the plate was clear, he gracefully set the silverware down and went for an empty white and golden embellished wine glass, of which was promptly filled as he touched it with what must've been a type of expensive wine.

He sipped at it with a grace that only the rich kings and queens have. It was startling to the remains of the Golden Trio just how _easy_ it was to picture the man as a king, or prince. He had the looks for it, that was for sure. He was silent for the entirety of breakfast. He politely gave very short, one worded answers to the questions that the various teachers asked him. When Malfoy opened his mouth, however, Harry felt like bashing his head on the table.

"We're all done eating Professor, so why don't you have the man introduce himself? It isn't _nice_ to let an unknown eat with us-"

"Draco Malfoy, is that right? If you are disgusted by my mere presence for not knowing my name, I am Signore Urlo, your new professor. You can call me Mister Howl. And if you are still annoyed by me, I can prove to you that I am a pureblood, as I know you are." With the defiant glare he received in turn, Urlo knew without words that he would indeed have to prove himself. He only sighed and handled the hat that Dumbledore gave him with care, placing it on his head, eyes on Draco.

The sorting hat made sure to speak aloud, already knowing of the problem. _"Ah, yes. Signore Urlo, first born child of Queen Rosa II and King Santos I of Italy. If you_ must _know, Draco Malfoy, Mister Howl here is indeed a pureblood. And royalty, if you don't understand what being the child of a king means. He is the current King of Italy, the fourth king. He can very well use magic, probably just as well as your headmaster. If he were to be sorted into Hogwarts, he would have, with no doubt, be in Ravenclaw."_

With that said, Urlo took off the hat and handed it back to Dumbledore, whose eyes were bright and twinkling.

"Yes, as the hat said, I am royalty. Is a sentient being going in my memories enough proof for you, Draco?" The blonde gave a slow nod, as if numb.

"I will be teaching something that the muggles know more of than wizards. Everyone here is required to take it, so I expect to see you. My class will always be after dinner, so you can just take your food to my class if you want. I am on the tenth floor, the top, and the last door on the corridor to your left then right. If you do not make it to my class for any reason, I will be sure to find you. _Arrivederci."  
_ **(Goodbye)**

Mister Howl made sure to not forget to take the wine pitcher and glass with him as he left the Great Hall, breakfast ending. He also completely blew off Twanley with the whole "you're cursed, the thirteenth person stood up, you're doomed to die" talk.

* * *

 _First POV | Mister Howl  
_

"So," I said, Thursday night after dinner. To make sure that any stragglers didn't forget what I told them, I stayed behind and waited for the remaining twenty or so students to head up to the tenth floor. I didn't have to call someone out for not showing up. Pity, I was looking forward to detentions... Well, I guess you wouldn't want to get on the bad side of a noble.

"Can anyone tell me what the Chaos Theory is, or what one main aspect it involves?" Clueless faces. "Anyone?" Even even a twitch. I sighed.

"The Chaos Theory, more specifically the Butterfly Effect, involves the use of time travel and mathematics. Humans change as the seasons and animals-we evolve, much like butterflies. The Butterfly Core is the process of evolution, the butterfly being you, the core being your brain. The Resistance variable is much like the periodic table, more so H2O. H2O, water, is the liquid that makes up seventy-five percent of the world and sixty percent in the average human. Water can very much kill you in one way. You drown. You drown because the human body cannot take anymore than the amount that you have on a normal day. The more you have in you, the more likely you can drown yourself."

A hand raised. I nodded at the red haired girl from Hufflepuff, a hand on my hip, hair swaying lightly from the wind that blew through the open window.

"Yes, Miss..."

"Susan Bones, sir. And uh... what does the Resistance variable have to do with time travel?" My lips quirked into a small grin.

"Well Susan," Her face flushed. "Say this world, this star-Earth-suddenly stopped rotating. It would freeze. The water, which from being constantly moved from the rotation, is warm. When the world quite literally freezes over, if that were to happen, then there is a possibility that time itself could stop."

I turned and grabbed a piece of chalk, drawing Earth and showing its rotation and wrote down its speed. I then, a few centimeters under it, drew sharp spikes to represent icicles, frozen water. H2O having lost its motion, its kinetic energy.

"Time is what governs us. Every single being, living and otherwise, is under time's influence. The Butterfly Core, as I said, is the process of evolution. Now..." I drew another circle away from Earth, in the center of a decayed butterfly. I shifted to the kids could see and tapped at the decayed wings as I spoke.

"How is the Butterfly Core an essential part of the Resistance variable?"

 _This_ got some hands raised. I picked the black haired kid with the nerdy glasses from Gryffindor.

"Harry Potter, and if the Resistance variable were to be put into play, therefore stopping time if the world did freeze, then the Butterfly Core would therefore be put into effect because the evolution process has stopped... right?" I nodded then shook my head, getting confused looks in turn.

"Close, Harry. Close. The Butterfly Core is to _further_ evolution. Even if not all beings have a brain, they have something that keeps it together. If evolution were to stop, the Butterfly Core would cease to exist until progress is made again, however small. Yes, flaming human carrot from the house of wildebeest cats?"

Said boy turned a vibrant red, proving my words to be even truer. "Ron Weasley... And isn't the Butterfly Effect something like dropping a pebble into water?" I grinned at him, canines peaking out from under my lips.

"Yes! I am surprised you know of that example." I flipped the board over, drawing a pebble going into water and causing massive ripples on one side, the other with grass, a butterfly, a clock, animals, and humans.

"What Ron here just said is the second most known, most simple to do example, of the Chaos Theory. Imagine that you are at the edge of a small pond. You have the option of either a pebble or a rock the size of your hand. Whichever you pick, it will cause the same amount of damage. You hold it over the pond and drop it. Ripples, depending on the size of your rock, will match the volume of what has been dropped into the water. It will even out, the ripples getting slower and smaller the longer they last and the farther they go. When it hits the bottom, each rock will do the same amount of damage no matter what. This is because of the energy in the water.

"Potential energy is the energy that is frozen, held, waiting, in the air. Kinetic energy is the energy that is in motion. The ripples hold kinetic energy. When they fade, it becomes potential energy. The rock going to the bottom of the pond has kinetic energy, reverting to potential when it lands. The Resistance variable, in _this_ regard, are the tides. Maybe not in a pond, but most defiantly in a lake or ocean. The moon is what affects the tides on Earth. The sun affects the moons that we see, as does Earth.

"Welcome to the Chaos Theory. I am Mister Howl, your single instructor. If any of you attend Choir with Flitwick, I am, as of today, teaching the alto section. If you have any questions for either subject, see me during those classes for the respective questions or in the Great Hall during breakfast, lunch or dinner. When the other students come back, I will only answer your questions in class."

* * *

 _Third POV | Signore Urlo_

It was only seventeen days later when the other students of Hogwarts returned. The ones who stayed for break weren't all that surprised when Mister Howl broke out into song during lunch, having had sixteen days to get used to the almost daily event.

 _"In the dark, dark room, what is it you're searching for? I held onto what I found, searching for warmth. Beneath the dark, dark night sky-What is being drawn there? I'm still at the light which ties it together-Why is it that I'm all alone?"_

This must've been the first time that anyone has heard the man use contractions, judging by the looks. But, well... this song. It's so... _sad._ No, maybe not sad. Maybe lonely would fit it better?

 _"Unable to sleep, you shine in the sky. Will I see you again tomorrow?"_

Yes, "loneliness" fits this quite well.

 _"Are you inside what the dream is hiding? Before we know it, the morning sun extinguishes the loneliness, right? That water puddle reflects the figure behind-Feeling the love..."  
_

Maybe, just _maybe_ the man, Mister Howl, Signore Urlo, will learn that he isn't alone. Even the most cold of men (Snape) can tell that he acts strong, no matter if he is or not.

* * *

 **Sorry the end's all sad. Was listening to a sad song. It happens.  
**


	3. Bloodshed

**Okay I kinda lied. This is now the start of third year, (or, well, Lockhart going into CoS/profs leaning about the whole "Ginny taken in CoS" thing) soooo... yeah. Most of this (story) is (hopefully) third year, of which I will talk a bit about the end of second with the CoS for Urlo's reaction and stuff.**

 **Also, I really did forgot Lockhart's name...including how to spell his last name, hence the thing below. We all hate him, so who cares?**

 **P.S.: Don't hate me. I just... I'm sorry. Well, not really, but... I couldn't help it. It just fit the moment so well to me. If you don't like it, just say so. If I get enough dislikes about it, I'll just break it off in the end. Otherwise, this is it. Yes, that means you have to reply. I'm _so_ sorry to have wanted you to give your opinions.**

 **SUMMARY:** _During the Christmas break of 1912, the headmaster gave out a new course to students that stay during the breaks. The one who teaches it, Mister Howl, won't be an official professor of Hogwarts til the next school year. Those who stayed were required to take the course, and the ones who came back have the option of taking it._

 _Mister Howl, with his piercing golden eyes and low, deep voice, is intimidating. Though with how he practically preaches about the Chaos Theory and how he constantly says the word human as if he wasn't one of them..._

 _"Welcome to the Chaos Theory. I am Mister Howl."_

* * *

 _ **Mister Howl**_

 _ **Chapter III: Bloodshed  
**_

* * *

 _Third POV | Signore Urlo  
_

 _'This is pure blasphemy, irreverence!'_ Urlo had just learned that Ginny Weasley, Ron Weasly's sister, was taken into the Chamber of Secrets-and the only person they sent to get her was just that, _one person._ And that person is a _blockhead_ in the most simple terms. Gilluis Loke or whatever his name is is an idiot. Once Gilluis had left to "prepare", Urlo had stated to the other professors that _he_ would go and rescue the girl. No one objected.

And so off to the female's washroom he went. He only knew the entrance was there because of Norris, Flich's cat. She had been petrified by looking at something in the water leaking out from the door. Well, he hoped he was correct. Standing in the washroom now, though, he felt foolish. He may know _where_ it is, but not _what_ the entrance is, much less what's in there.

"Well, heaven forbid if I dare go in unprepared; take away all the Thistle Gold Wine-why do you not?" He muttered to himself, on the verge of facepalming. Just then, Gilluis and the two cat boys (Harry and Ron) walked in. They froze when they saw the man.

"Mister Howl?" Harry asked. "Why're you here?" He gave the boy a wry grin.

"Hello Harry. Believe me, I do not wish to be in a female's washroom, but it is as it is to be. Since my colleague here does not want to rescue Ron's sister, I figured that someone... _combatively smart_ should retrieve her." The two not almost teen's nodded, knowing full well of just how incompetent the blonde was. Said man made a noise, but was promptly ignored.

Harry stepped forward to a sink and... _hissed?_ to it. Urlo was confused, then blinked as the sink went under a grate, showing a tunnel underground. It was nasty looking, and smelled horrible. Then, Urlo grinned. He grabbed the blonde teacher by the back of his robes, placed him in front of the tunnel, and kicked him down. The two boys gave him wide eyed looks. He shrugged.

"I just _really_ hate people like him." They didn't bother replying to that, not that could've as the man began to skid down the tunnel, somehow on his feet.

* * *

And then there were two. Because of Gillbet's class earlier in the day, he had lost his wand and saw it fit to take Ron's, of which was a dumb move considering the spell-o-tape on it. That means that, when shooting off a memory charm, he backfired and hit the caster. Oh, and he and Harry couldn't go back now, since rubble had fallen and blocked off their path. Their own enjoyment (and Ron's) was that the blonde teacher had lost his memory.

The two had just simply walked straight, a silent agreement that it would be in their best bet to find Ginny that way. Worse comes to worse, they backtrack and take a turn. Soon they arrived at a large circular type of door. It was sealed, snakes on it. Urlo's eye twitched. What was with this place and snakes?!

Harry hissed again, opening the door. Urlo has, from this moment on, given up on ever trying to translate Parseltongue. It just wasn't possible, save for the obvious like _open._

As soon as the door was open, with his good sight, Urlo saw the figure of the girl before Harry did. He turned his head to the boy, golden eyes not moving from the body.

"Harry," He whispered. "I know you will not like this, but I have a bad feeling. Stay back here and _only_ come in if you hear _me_ scream. Only then, alright? If there is any chance of Ginny still being well, I do not want to have to protect you from any possible thing too-no offense," He quickly added the last part when the green eyed not-teen looked disheartened. Luckily he nodded in understanding.

"Alright, pro-Mister Howl. I'll stay back," He promised. Urlo knew that was as good as he was going to get. He stepped over the ledge, walking as silently as he could. It was almost useless, his footsteps echoing. As he got closer, he could see that Ginny was _very_ pale. He jogged over, crouching and placing two fingers against her neck then wrist for a pulse. It was there, but it was weak. She was also cold, like ice.

"Oh? You aren't the Potter brat." Urlo stood, head turned to his left. A teen was there, probably around fifteen or so. He had brown curly hair, dark eyes, and a wicked half smirk. He was also-just slightly-transparent.

"Indeed I am not. I am Mister Howl, _pleasure_ to meet you, _fantasma memoria."_ He accidentally snarled out the last part, but it didn't seem to have any effect on the teen. Maybe he didn't know what it meant?  
 **(memory ghost)**

"Yes, well, since it seems that the brat is too much of a coward to come, I might as well tell _someone_ who I am before you die. You see..." He waved his wand-probably Ginny's-fiery letters appearing. TOM MARVOLO RIDDLE. He flicked his wrist, the letter switching around to spell out I AM LORD VOLDEMORT. Urlo stared for a moment before nodding.

"That explains quite a bit. Can I assume that you were able to connect to Ginny in some way and therefore took her life force through the connection? And considering the _countless_ snakes, there is a giant-sized one in here somewhere, of which you will set upon me as soon as I am done speaking?"

And as he said- _"You insolent whelp!"_ The mouth of the statue opened, the head of a _('For all things holy, I must have the worst luck to encounter a basilisk!')_ snake coming out. Urlo had a brief second to wonder how it can survive in there before he had to run, for it began chasing him at an alarming speed.

Urlo made a beeline for the nearest pillar, kicking off of it to get into the air, transforming into his wolf form. With the added height, he was able to reach the darn reptile and dig his claws into it. He wished his human self was taller. Ah, well. Beggars can't be choosers. He carefully brought himself to the head where he dug his back paws into the monster's eyes, nearly having his ears bleed as a consequence when it began to shriek. Urlo then let go and turned back to him human form, running into one of the side tunnels.

He _really_ hoped that Harry's Gryffindor bravery wouldn't kick in. At least, not until that snake is done for. He has a wand, and Urlo can just use Ginny's if he can get it away from Tom. He also hopes that Harry didn't see his wolf. For all he knew, Harry could have opened the door again. Wait. Did he even shut it? He shook his head, coming to a stop when he turned and hit a dead end.

Now wasn't the time for that. What he had to do was firstly kill the snake, then take Ginny to Harry. After that, he'll have to get the redhead's wand from the teen; maybe Harry can help with that.

Urlo froze, hearing Tom tell the blasted creature to sniff him out. That thing isn't a bloodhound, nor did he think that it had a good sense of smell. Hearing, maybe. But then again, he is not a snake, nor will he ever be. Seeing a large shadow flicker and getting nearer, Urlo looked down for something to throw. Where was a good rock when you needed one?! He eventually had to use a piece of chalk he kept on it. It was yellow, and his favorite one-not to mention his last. He tossed it, cursing slightly when it went the wrong way.

The snake went past his hide-y-hole, luckily not noticing him. Pure luck. And now Urlo can safely bet his fur that his luck has been wasted in that one piece of chalk. Of which was yellow and was his last.

God damn it all.

The man withheld a sigh, creeping through the tunnel until he got to where Ginny's body was. He searched for her pulse again, ready to take her to Harry. Suspiciously, Tom was no where in sight. He slowly picked her up, wary of just what else Tom might've done.

Taking only a single step towards where he came in at, the snake came in out of no where. Startled, he dropped the girl in his arms, leaning over her as he transformed to protect her from harm. A burning pain in his back made his cringe. Wait, not just his back. A few red dots landed on Ginny's robes. And another. He looked down, twitching slightly at the end of a large fang of sorts sticking through him. He only then noticed the black notebook Ginny had in her pocket. He sneakily took it in his maw, just in time as Tom reappeared.

"Looks like you aren't so tough after all, huh?" He asked. Urlo glared, golden eyes blazing. The wolf realized something _vitally_ important. If Tom could control snakes, then couldn't something that helped the brat work against him? Plus, he was pretty sure that the snake was poisonous, considering the _never ending_ burn in his back. Then, something else. Now can he grab the fang if he doesn't have hands nor a free mouth?

He leaned down again, putting the notebook back in Ginny's pocket clumsily and turning back. He reached behind him and wrenched the fang from the snake's mouth, of which still hasn't moved. He made sure to rip it out of his back also, keeping it tight in his grip as he picked up Ginny again, sprinting for the door. He rammed into it with his shoulder, opening it and nearly tossing the girl into the boy's arms. He searched her pockets for the notebook, ignoring Harry's concerned and horrified expression at his literal hole in his torso.

"Where is it?!" He muttered. It wasn't there. Turning around, he spotted it almost instantly. It had fallen out when he picked her up. Urlo growled and ran back, tripping and skidding the rest of the way to it. Taking the fang, he stabbed it just as he was put at wandpoint. Tom screamed, struggling to keep his hold on the wand. With his free hand, Urlo took it from his fingers and stabbed the book again, closer to the spine. That seemed to do the trick, the teen vanishing in a bright light.

Urlo was breathing heavily, dizzy and chest in pain. Oh, and his back-stomach... Well, where he has the hole. It suddenly dawned on him that he may die. Despite dying so many times in the past and being a god of sorts, he was scared. He didn't want to die. He was a selfish man.

"Professor!" He didn't have the energy to correct Harry, watching Ginny's skin become darker. She was certainly fairing much better than he was at the moment.

"H-Harry... I need you to... to... to not tell anyone what I am about to show you. R-Ron will have to...know but you...gotta tell him that he must not t-tell a-any...one..." He nodded, fear on his face. Urlo took a deep breath, handing Harry Ginny's wand, and turned. He could feel the injury stretch. Maybe he didn't notice it before because he was in shock? Whatever the case, he wished he wouldn't feel it now.

Ignoring Harry's shocked look, he crouched, silently telling the boy to get on. He did so, bringing the girl with him. Urlo almost collapsed but straightened, legs shaking. He grabbed the fang and notebook with his mouth, taking off at a fast trot. By the time he got to the blockage, there was none. One Ron remained, along with Poppy. Why her of all people, the wolf didn't know.

The witch gave Urlo a horrified look. He could tell she was only just barely managing not to scream. He climbed up the tunnel and she and Ron used a phoenix that has just recently flamed in to fly up. As soon as he was up above ground and Harry off him, he turned back, coughing blood and some black stuff. His eyebrows went together. What _is_ what? Actually, he doesn't want to know.

The newest professor placed a hand over his mouth and one over his injury, alternating with the one over his mouth to steady himself against the wall. Each time the fire bird tried to come near him he would snarl at it, causing it to cringe away. It eventually just grabbed onto the back of his shirt and lifted him up. He didn't dare question how a _bird_ could do that. He was carried to the fifth floor with Poppy and Harry following behind with a knocked out Ginny.

* * *

"...Urlo?"

"Y... es, A-Albu... s?"

"How are you alive right now?" The man couldn't really shrug if he wanted to, so he simply gave the wizard a blank look. They, plus Harry, Poppy, McGonagall and the Weasley family were in the headmaster's office. No one could stop staring at the mess that was currently Signore Urlo.

"I am fine, just... h-help Ginny-" He was cut off by Poppy and Molly Weasley, who spoke in unison. "You will _die_ if you stay like that any longer!" Urlo sighed.

"Dear God... look at my eyes, dammit! I am not exactly "normal", nor is my kind any less vicious when injured! We start to rely on our instincts of which we were born with. I could accidentally kill you all if you try to help me." They frowned. Harry looked as if he wanted to say something, but didn't.

"What do you mean? Urlo... you sound like you aren't human-"

 _'So much for secrecy, and it has not even been a full week,'_ Urlo thought. He turned to make eye contact with Molly, who gasped at his eyes.

"I am a _wolf,_ Molly Weasley. I am _worse_ than a werewolf on a bad day. Right now, I keep thinking that you will take advantage of my weakness to capture me or something of the sort. _And get that damned bird away from me Albus, or else you will not have one!"_ He snarled out the last part as the said bird tried to land on his shoulder. When it did, he growled at it, nearly snapping his mouth over its beak before it went back to its perch by Dumbledore's desk.

"Signore," He didn't correct the woman, looking at her. "I know this will sound strange, but hear me out. I have two sons around your age. I can tell that you're very stressed. I can't think of anyone else who couldn't help you. If you would at least just talk to them..." He gave her a wary look, obviously finding this information wrong.

"I know what you're getting at Molly, and I agree. Urlo," He looked at Dumbledore, twitching slightly as something ran down his back. He stumbled slightly but quickly regained his footing as he leaned against the wall. "Bill and Charlie Weasley are your best bet at getting better. If you don't want to be healed by us, assuming that you can yourself, let them calm you down." It may have been because of the sudden pain that flared up, causing him to have tunnel vision. It may have been because he was sick of being who he was for so long. He agreed, panting hard as his head throbbed.

Molly, without anymore words and not taking the chance of the man changing his mind, flooed home to get her sons. She has never been more glad that her family chose to do Christmas together. It was only moments later that she returned, Bill and Charlie in tow. They quickly found the one named Signore Urlo, who was leaning heavily against the wall on trembling legs.

They slowly approached him. Suddenly his head whipped towards them with an audible crack, making them wince. He growled at them, eyes a bit hazy. That wasn't good, he'd pass out soon. The two brother put away their wands, knowing that McGonagall and Dumbledore would stun him if he tried to attack.

Urlo wasn't is good shape. Well, he was quite fit really, but he looked terrible. It looks like he'd been through hell and back and sent to a place worse than that. Under his chest, somewhere right above his ribs, was a large, gaping hole. It was hard to look at. There was also various scratches. The man coughed into his hand, blood splattering onto it with black stuff. That brought up red flags for the brothers. Was he poisoned?

"Hey... Signore, right?" His golden eyes met two pairs of blue. As Charlie spoke, Bill couldn't help but observe the wolf's facial expression. It was stone. But if one were to look in his eyes, they were filled with so much emotion, it was a wonder how he didn't show it. The strongest one that he could tell was weariness. Suddenly, he realized something.

Signore Urlo was _old._ Despite being roughly the same age, this man in front of them was _so much more._ So much more, and so _lonely._ He probably hasn't had anyone to lean on for years. And if he was right by what his mother told him, he doesn't have any family left.

Bill, without knowing why, walked forward. He ignored his family's worried shouts as he was pinned to the floor, a snarling wolf the size of two centaurs above him. He kept eye contact, face calm. Suddenly, it spoke.

 _"You... why?"_ His words were filled with so much pain and sorrow that it brought tears to Bill's eyes. _"Why cry for me? I am just... just... I'm not human! I'm a monster, a dark creature that'll kill you all one day!"_

"I don't believe in that. You haven't killed me yet, right?" Golden eyes blinked at him. "Besides... Signore, if even the most vile of creatures can cry, they're still human." He blinked, and above him was now a human, gone with the wolf. Tears hit Bill's face, a spark of fear in golden orbs causing the redhead to wrap his arms around the man and bring him close.

Bill somehow got the two to their feet, he in front of Urlo and Charlie behind the wolf. Bill reached around to hold Urlo tighter, but his hand skimmed the noirette's lower back, earning him a gasp. The trio froze, Urlo going stiff as a board. His face began to darken, a light blush forming.

"Signore?" Charlie asked awkwardly. He placed a hand on the man's shoulder, fingers brushing the other's neck. He flushed more, muttering. When asked to repeat, the brothers stared.

"Don't you... know anything about wolves? You just don't _do_ that."

"I'm... sorry?" The two said, confused. Urlo turned his head to Dumbledore, who began to fidget.

"Evacuate the room." As if he was waiting for those words, he sent everyone out. He himself even left without a backwards glance, door shutting behind him. The brothers felt they were missing something.

"I... am going to tell you something. If you have the briefest thoughts of stunning me, I _highly_ suggest you do it, else I take advantage of you hesitating." The two nodded, wands at the ready just in case.

Urlo looked rather ashamed, pulling himself from the brother's hold to step out of arms reach, back to them. "Well... In the most simplest of terms, all of December and January is when a wolf is... is in... well, heat I guess you humans would have called it."

Oh. _Oh. Now_ they understood. Kind of. "You both... er... touched me in a place where I am extremely sensitive on a regular day. During the heat, uh..." Here he trailed off, clearly not wanting to continue. He didn't have to.

"During it you're... more likely to respond to what you feel and go for that person... right?" Charlie finished, not at all put off by this information. Well, he _does_ deal with dragons, including their mating seasons. Urlo nodded, still not looking at them.

"I just... did not want to... you know." He finished lamely. Bill rolled his eyes, as if immune to the situation, and stepped forward to firmly press his hand against Urlo's lower back. This got the man's breath to hitch, visibly twitching with a gasp. He then turned on his heel, growling lowly. He pressed his nose into Bill's neck. The wolf yelped when Charlie's hand touched his back, a whine escaping him as the younger brother began to stroke his thumb over the clothed skin.

Urlo groaned, hips jerking back ever so slightly. "S-Stop that..." He removed his face from Bill's person, yet not moving away from Charlie's touch. He breathed in through his nose, shuddering slightly as a chin was placed on his shoulder, most likely Charlie's.

"It is not as if I cannot resist," He said, voice returning to its usual tone. He swallowed hard. "I have not have had sex in years, a few more will not do anything." To the brother's surprise, the wolf erased all traces of a blush from his face. He raised a brow at them, all too calm considering the situation.

"If I were to act upon this, it would pretty much classify as rape. We just do not do that, no matter how possibly desperate we can be. Besides... I am _quite_ injured, in case you have forgotten, as I have."

Well shit. They _did_ forget. With a deep grunt, Urlo swatted Charlie's hand away, heading for the door. His walk is much more sturdy than before, then he was-Urlo coughed again, black and red staining his palm.

Well, he _was_ walking alright. Now, again, he leaned against the wall. The brothers shook their heads, deciding to deal with the whole heat thing at a later date. They wrapped their arms around Urlo and carried him to the infirmary.


End file.
